1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a compressible zoom camera for devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module with an optical zoom portion presents problems for a device (e.g., a mobile communication device) because the optical zoom portion consumes valuable space within the device, which may require the size of the device to be increased. For example, a mobile communication device may include a camera with an optical zoom portion to enable a user to zoom in on and/or capture images and video with the device. One reason for not using such optical zoom cameras is the extra space required in the device for the lens and/or lenses of the optical zoom portion to move. However, adding extra space for optical zoom cameras is not desirable in today's world of small, sleek devices.